philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mel Tiangco
Carmela Tiangco-Cornejo popularly known as 'Mel Tiangco' (born August 10, 1955) is a popular television newscaster and television host in the Philippines. Tiangco was a newscaster at ABS-CBN however after taking part in a Tide TV ad in mid-1995 she was suspended from the network as newscasters of ABS-CBN are prohibited to endorse a product. This led to her exile to GMA Network, joining Jay Sonza. She currently co-anchors GMA Network's evening newscast, 24 Oras with Mike Enriquez. She is also the host of the now-defunct weekly drama anthology Magpakailanman and a co-host for Mel and Joey with comedian-TV host-writer Joey de Leon, which has been cancelled after seven years, with its last airing on July 10, 2011 to give way to a planned talent show that would compete with other rival networks. Off camera, she is the mother of Wency Cornejo, a musician best known as the lead vocalist of the now-defunct Philippine rock band After Image (active in the 90s). She is also involved in philanthropic work as the Executive Vice President of the GMA Kapuso Foundation, the network's socio-civic arm. TV/Radio Programs Awards Year 2006 * Most Outstanding News Presenter of the Year, adjudged by 20 college of arts and sciences deans from different universities in the Philippines during the Annual Conference of Journalism and Communication Students of the Philippines. The Award was given by COMGUILD Center for Journalism at the AFP Theater, Camp Aguinaldo on August 28, 2006. Year 2004 * Outstanding Broadcast Journalist & Social Servant, Gusi Peace Prize Award, Camp Aguinaldo, Quezon City; Outstanding Host for Partners Mel & Jay, 1st Golden Screen Awards for Television; Woman of Distinction Award, Soroptimist International Year 2002 *Best Talk Show/Program Host-TV, Partners Mel & Jay, 12th KBP Golden Dove Awards; Best Female Newscaster, Frontpage, Star Awards for Television; Outstanding Citizen of Quezon City for Mass Media Year 2001 *Paralegal ng Bayan Awardee, 16th Huwarang Pilipino Award for Media & Journalism; He & She (HAS) Club Awardee, Outstanding Woman of Bataan; Woman of Distinction Award, Soroptimist International; Best Female Newscaster, Star Awards for Television, Philippine Movie Press Club; Best Female Broadcaster for Television, KBP Golden Dove Awards Year 2000 *Trailblazer Award, Outstanding Alumna, St. Theresa’s College, Quezon City Year 1998 *Finalist, Asian Television Awards, Singapore; Ka Dorop Broadcaster of the Year Award, KBP Golden Dove Awards Year 1996 *Finalist, New York International TV Festival, Mel & Jay, TV Host Year 1995-1997 *Best Female Newscaster, Star Awards for Television, Philippine Movie Press Club Year 1994 *Presidential Awardee, Best Non-Government Organization in Public Service, Armed Forces of the Philippines; Presidential Awardee, First Media People’s Award; Best Magazine Talk Show Host, Star Awards for Television; Member, Board of Judges, Bb. Pilipinas Beauty Pageant; Member, Board of Judges, 35th Anvil Awards; Best Female Newscaster, Star Awards for Television, Philippine Movie Press Club; Best Female Celebrity Talk show host, Star Awards for Television, Philippine Movie Press Club Year 1994-1995 *Gintong Ina Awardee, Single Parent of the Year, Golden Mother & Father Foundation Year 1994 *Commendation: Humanitarian Concern, House Resolution No. 35-Series 1995, House of Representatives, Republic of the Philippines; Lifetime Achievement Award, ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp.; Gintong Ina Awardee, Celebrity Mother of the Year, Golden Mother & Father Foundation, Inc. Year 1990-1996 *Best Female Television Talkshow Host, Star Awards for Television, Philippine Movie Press Club (Hall of Fame) Year 1990-1993 *Pinakamahusay na Programa sa Telebisyon, Gawad Cultural Center of the Philippines Awards for TV, Mel & Jay Year 1990-1996 *Best Female Newscaster, Star Awards for Television, Philippine Movie Press Club Year 1991-1992 *Broadcast Journalism Award, Public Service on Radio (Mel & Jay DZMM), Rotary Club of Manila; TOWNS Awardee, The Outstanding Women in Nation Service (Public Service & Journalism) Year 1990 *Presidential Medallion, Presidential Awardee for Work for the Welfare of the Disabled, Apolinario Mabini Award Year 1988, 1990 *Best Female Newscaster, Star Awards for Television, Philippine Movie Press Club. External links *Biography of Mel Tiangco on GMA Network website *Mel Tiangco confirms 'Mel and Joey' cancellation Category:1955 births Category:ABS-CBN Category:GMA Network Category:Radio Philippines Network